


Breakfast

by Vav



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vav/pseuds/Vav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry's stressed about the videos that won't upload, and Dan thinks he can help. And Barry so wants him to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It won't upload," Barry grumbled in exasperation. He was perched on the arm of the Grump couch with his laptop balanced on one knee and a sturdy hand gripping one scalding side. "It won't upload." He had been trying for the past two hours, and the  hands on the clock told him it was 12:30 in the morning.  

"Alright, well," Arin sighed from across the couch. He was aimlessly playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl as Barry hunched over the computer, trying to figure out why YouTube wasn't processing their content. "I mean, you gave it all you got, right? We can try again in the morning, but we should send out a tweet or something to let people know."

"Okay...I'll do that," Barry whispered in defeat. He pushed the laptop onto the couch cushion and brought his phone out. He stared blankly at the screen, racking his brain for something to type. 'What's happening?' the Tweet box asked. 'Not much, just disappointing hundreds of thousands of people because I can't figure out the Internet,' Barry thought to himself. He finally brought himself to type out an apology and added a picture he had sent to his phone from the computer. 'We're really sorry, we've never missed a day,' he followed up.

Barry typed out "we," but he really meant "I." He was the one responsible for getting the videos onto the Internet, and he had failed. There was no getting around that. He had a job and he didn't do it, couldn't do it. It was frustrating, to say the least.

"Nothing we can do about it, man," Arin spoke sympathetically. He shut off the console and stood, tugging his pajama bottoms up. "Why don't you head home? We'll cook breakfast tomorrow for you guys."

"You mean Suzy will cook breakfast?" Barry joked. Except it wasn't a joke; Suzy cooked 95% of things in the Hanson household.

"I'll cook the toast," Arin replied with a wink. Barry smiled and grabbed his bag, stuffing his laptop and headphones inside. He nodded toward the door, and Arin motioned for him to lead the way. They exited the room and headed for the front door. Barry turned the knob and stepped into the cool night air. "Really, man, don't sweat it. It's just one day." Arin leaned on the doorframe as Barry walked to his car, nodding lazily. 

~~~~~~~~~~

"For the love of god, Barry, it's three in the morning," Dan grumbled. Barry was stretched out on the couch with his laptop on his belly. Dan walked over and closed it in his face. 

"I just don't get it," Barry told him, unfazed by the newfound darkness. "I've tried it eighteen times in six different ways. I tried trimming it shorter. I tried cutting the audio. I tried cutting the video."

"Barry, go to sleep, please," Danny pleaded, setting the laptop on the coffee table. He kind of liked taking care of exhausted Barry, even if Barry was having an existential crisis over something he couldn't control. "We can worry about it in the morning, okay?"

"Whatever," Barry grumbled. He sat up on the couch and Dan could see the tears welling in his eyes. "Suzy's making breakfast in the morning."

"Alright, we'll head over there once you sleep for a few hours, okay?" Danny asked. He felt like he was talking to a child. To his surprise, Barry allowed Dan to lead him to his bed and throw covers over him. "Get some rest, Bar." He rubbed a large hand over Barry's forehead as Barry's eyes fluttered shut. Danny sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing Barry's forehead and scalp until his breathing became steady and deep. He retreated to his own bed. He dreamt of Barry that night.

~~~~~~~~~~

Barry heard a loud groan from across the room at 8:30 in the morning. He was back on the couch, sitting cross-legged against the arm with his laptop in front of him and a glass of orange juice in his right hand.

"It still won't work," he laughed with an innocent smile. "And Arin said he'll text me when breakfast is almost ready. 'Til then." He raised his glass momentarily and took a swig of juice. 

"You have a serious problem," Danny said as tersely as he could, but a smile was tugging at his lips. Barry's hair was disheveled and his eyes were tired and he was wearing pajama bottoms that were a bit short so his ankles showed. Dan walked over to sit on the couch beside his roommate.

"Yeah, well," Barry sighed. "YouTube is being a dick and it's frustrating me." Dan repeated his action from a few hours before and shut the laptop in front of Barry and set it on the coffee table next to the glass of orange juice. 

"Did you sleep at all?" 

"Yeah, 'till six-ish," Barry replied. "I was gonna come ask you to rub my forehead 'till I could fall asleep again, but I didn't want to wake you."

"Wow, that really did it for you, eh?" Danny asked, not hiding his bright smile. 

"It felt nice," Barry shrugged. "But I was too stressed about the uploads, so I couldn't get back to sleep. So I came out here."

"I mean, I could help you take your mind off of things," Dan replied, waggling his eyebrows. Barry laughed heartily, but maintained eye contact with Dan. "You should really get back to bed. Don't worry about breakfast, or the videos."

"Every time I close my eyes, I see the YouTube upload screen with the error messages," Barry mumbled, gazing behind his roommate. Danny chuckled and put a hand on Barry's knee.

"Maybe you just need to go outside. Or we could watch a movie," Dan suggested, shrugging one shoulder. 

"Or we could...do something else."

"Like what?"

"I mean...You said you could help me take my mind off of things," Barry answered, mimicking Dan's previous eyebrow waggle. Danny laughed until he realized Barry was being completely serious. Barry gradually turned beet red. "Oh, god, I- no, I-"

He was cut off by his crazy-haired friend clambering into his cross-legged lap. One of Danny's knees collided with his kidney, eliciting a melodramatic 'oof' from Barry and a 'sorry' from the other, then giggles from both of them. Dan repositioned himself so his knees were right in front of Barry's legs and his hands were supporting him on the arm of the couch behind Barry. 

"I could take your mind a lot of places," Dan purred into Barry's ear. He caught Barry's earlobe between his teeth and pulled slightly. He felt a tight pressure on his biceps and realized it was Barry's strong hands. Strong, strong hands. His mind began to wander, as did his mouth. His lips and tongue latched onto the skin below Barry's ear right as a phone began to vibrate.

"Nngh," Barry breathed as his hands moved from Dan's arms. "Fucking dammit." He reached below his thigh for his ringing phone, and Dan's face suddenly appeared in front of his.

"Arin?" he assumed. Barry nodded and pressed the 'answer' button on his phone. Danny smiled devilishly.

"Hey," Barry spoke, sounding mildly irritated. 

"Hey, man, breakfast is gonna be ready in about twenty minutes," the other end spoke. Dan could hear Arin's voice even as he dipped his head back down to Barry's neck. Barry uncrossed his legs as he realized what Dan was doing, and a smirk made its way to his face. Dan made himself more comfortable, draping his right leg over Barry's left, and his left leg in between Barry's legs.

"Okay, that sounds good, what are you guys making?" Barry asked, maintaining composure. 

"We're getting the stuff together for breakfast burritos," Arin replied. "I'm making the toast." Dan hummed in approval before sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Barry's neck.

"Ohh, god," Barry moaned, going wide-eyed when he remembered he was on the phone with Arin. "Good! I meant good. That sounds great." Danny licked gently at the bite marks he had left. He pulled Barry's t-shirt collar to the side and began trailing wet kisses along his collarbone.

"...You okay, Barry?" Arin asked, and both of them could imagine the confused look on his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, I was just stretching. And it felt really, really good," he told Arin while looking down at Danny, who smiled back up at him. 

"Hi, Arin," Dan drawled into the receiver as he brought both hands up to Barry's shoulders. "I'm giving Barry a killer handjob, that's why he's incoherent. Sorry." Barry's mouth fell open as Dan waited eagerly for a reply. Laughter sounded from the other end.

"So you won't let Brian blow you, but you'll voluntarily touch Barry's dick?" Arin joked. Danny took the phone out of the younger man's hand and talked to Arin like he wasn't half hard and on top of his roommate.

"A beej and a heej are two very different things, Arin," Dan smiled, running a hand through his tangled hair. "Anyway, we'll be over there in a bit. We just woke up and stuff. And Barry's still freaking out about the videos, so breakfast will be a nice distraction." Yeah, _breakfast_ was the distraction. Barry had something much tastier resting on top of him. He slid his hands up and down Dan's thighs, getting dangerously close to the bulge in his sweatpants.

"Alright, well, we'll see you guys in a little while, then," Arin said over the sounds of sizzling meat and eggs and the like. 

"Y-yeah, see you then," Dan shuddered and ended the call as Barry's hand grazed his hardness. "Jesus."

"No, I'm Barry," the bearded man smirked, bringing both hands up to Danny's flushed face. Green eyes met brown before Barry pressed his lips softly to Dan's. They pulled away from each other, and Barry guided one of Dan's hands to his chest so he could feel his heartbeat. 

"Yeah, me too," Danny breathed with a nervous laugh. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning hallo

"We have upload!" the tweet read cheerfully. Barry had even added a cute smiley face to the end of it before publishing it from his phone. He felt warm and secure knowing that he wouldn't have any more problems with the damn video uploader, even if he battled with it till one in the morning. Dan read the tweet on his phone from the armchair and smiled at Barry. 

"You did it, man," he beamed, happy that the content could finally be released and Barry wouldn't have to stress any longer. "Now you can actually get some sleep." Barry nodded and closed his laptop before standing.

"Now I can get some sleep," Barry repeated, nodding with a yawn and a stretch of the arms.

"It's too bad, though," Dan began, setting his phone on the coffee table. "Now there's nothing for me to distract you from." Barry's lips twitched, and he slowly moved toward Dan.

"Well, there is one more thing," Barry admitted, narrowing his eyes in pseudo-worry. Danny motioned for him to go on. "It's just been eating me alive for a while now, and I can't stop thinking about it..."

"What the hell are you talking about, Barry?" Dan asked, not sure if he should be legitimately concerned or not. The other man sighed before plopping himself down in Danny's lap, straddling his hips. Barry was surprisingly light, and the perfect size for Dan to wrap his long arms around tightly.

"I just can't stop thinking about my super hot roommate," Barry smiled, burying his face in Dan's neck. 

"Fuck yeah, my super sexy roommate thinks I'm super hot," Dan laughed. The laugh, however, turned into a quiet gasp when Barry's tongue found a sensitive spot on his neck. Okay, so that kind of felt amazing. Barry repeated all the same things Danny had done to him that morning to see the response he got. Needless to say, he was quite pleased to have Dan under him, rock hard and moaning softly.

"You have no idea how much I want you," Barry breathed into his ear, shamelessly groping Dan's cock through his now-tight jeans. 

"Are you gonna give me blue balls again like you did this morning? I'm not gonna get so close to cumming in my pants for you, just to have you leave me for food," Dan said, feigning anger at his roommate. Their escapade on the couch that morning had left him incredibly horny all day, so it was a relief to have an equally-as-horny man there to help him out.

"What can I say? I really wanted breakfast," Barry shrugged before attacking his neck once more. His hands made their way to Danny's belt, and he had to break away from his neck in order to get a good look at what he was doing. Once the belt was undone, the button and zipper were easy. Barry lifted his hips so Dan could wriggle his pants and boxers down to about his knees, where they fell to the floor after that.

"Don't just stare at me, get your fucking pants off, too," Dan snapped playfully, taking a second to kiss his roommate on the lips. Barry was distracted by Dan's stiff cock. His mouth was watering, and his own erection was pressing painfully against his jeans. "You're not getting out of this one, Barry." Barry nodded and began undoing his own belt and the works. "I mean, unless you want to get out of this one. I'm not forcing you or anything, okay?"

"Shut the fuck up," Barry smiled and kissed Danny back, slipping his tongue into his mouth. He pulled back after a few seconds and stood up to take his pants and boxer briefs completely off, turning a light pink color when Dan's eyes focused on his erection.

"God, your cock looks nice," Dan sighed happily, pulling Barry back on top of him. Their cocks rubbed together briefly, causing both of them to let out a surprised moan. "Feels even nicer."

"Now you don't have to cum in your pants; you can cum all over my cock instead," Barry whispered in Dan's ear, biting his earlobe to punctuate the sentence. That could have made him lose it right then and there, but Danny didn't want to disappoint.

"You're so dirty, you know that, Barry?" Dan asked, taking Barry's shaft in his hand. "One minute you're blushing because I took one glance at your dick, and then you talk like that in my ear." Barry thrusted into Dan's grasp. "And then you fuck my hand with that pretty cock of yours." He pumped Barry a few times, slicking him up with the precum that had gathered at the tip.

"I'll be cumming all over your cock first if you keep talking to me like that, fuck," Barry groaned, thrusting with Danny's pumps. He collected himself enough to wrap his hand around Dan's aching hardness, receiving a low moan in return. He twisted his hand around the head before slowly stroking the shaft from base to tip a few times. Dan was writhing under him, lips parted, and he was moaning his name under his breath. Barry wanted to hear his name louder. So, he bent over more in order to attach his tongue and lips to the other's neck again.

"Oh, fuck, Barry," Danny moaned, not trying to be quiet anymore. He was rutting up into Barry's hand, trying to make him stroke faster. Barry ran a teasing thumb over the slit, then gave in to Dan's thrusts and began jerking his cock at a quicker pace. 

"That what you wanted?" Barry growled, moving his head to look Dan in the eye. Dan nodded rapidly and swallowed hard. "I love hearing you moan my name, so fucking sexy."

"How about we do this?" Dan asked. He batted Barry's hand away, and pressed their erections up against each other. Danny wrapped a large hand around both of them and began stroking. 

"Oh, fuck, Dan," Barry moaned, resting his forehead on Dan's as he bathed in the friction between Dan's cock and hand. He started lifting his hips upward again, feeling the slickness between the two of them. 

"You look so hot like that, thrusting against my cock," Dan muttered, his hand picking up speed. He captured Barry's moan in a deep kiss, bringing his unoccupied hand up to tangle in his hair. "So hard for me. You want to cum for me, don't you?"

"God, yes, ohh," Barry groaned and threw his head back. "Fuck, Dan, don't stop." 

"You gonna cum for me, Barry? Cum all over my cock?" Dan asked, suddenly slowing his pumps. He let go completely, and Barry didn't miss a beat before he took Dan's dick in his hand again and rubbed his thumb teasingly in and around the slit. "Oh-h my fucking god."

"Yeah?" Barry purred, pumping faster than before. Dan nodded again and watched in ecstasy as Barry started stroking his own cock, too. He closed his eyes and tightened his grip, losing all focus on Dan as he neared the edge. "Oh, I'm gonna cum." When he opened his eyes again, he looked down momentarily before locking eyes with Dan and spilling his load onto Dan's cock, choking out moans as he did so. 

"Oh, fuck, Barry, yes," Dan moaned loudly as he came halfway through the other's orgasm. They shuddered into each other as their mouths pressed together for a lazy kiss. Dan's cock twitched when he caught a sight of the mess between them. 

"Oh my god," Barry sighed as he slumped forward, resting his head on Dan's shoulder. "Oh my god." 

"Oh my god," Dan agreed, chest still heaving. He brought his clean hand up to Barry's head, fingers sifting soothingly through the strands of dark hair. It took a few seconds for them both to come down from it all, and they quickly became disgusted with the stickiness that engulfed them.

"I don't think I've ever cum so hard in my life," Barry said hazily, eyes fluttering shut again.

"More like so _much_ in your life," Dan said, leaning his head on his roommate's. "Jesus, Barry. It's all over my hand, but, like, some of it's mine, but most of it's yours."

"Dan, get your jizz out of my jizz," Barry joked after sitting up again and looking down at Dan's messy hand as well as his own.

"Barry, it's fucking everywhere, I don't know what to do," Danny laughed, looking back and forth from the seat cushion to both of their hands. Barry laughed and kissed Dan yet again. And it wasn't weird. Neither of them were hard anymore and they kissed and it felt wonderful. 

"You didn't help me, though," Barry stated, letting his eyes explore every inch of Dan's face. Dan raised his eyebrows and tilted his head. "I'm still not going to be able to stop thinking about you." Dan smiled and kissed Barry's cheek.

"As long as it's not breakfast you're thinking about, I think we can both live with that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for feedback, so please leave kudos if you liked it or leave a comment with your thoughts! And, as always, if you're on tumblr then you can check me out at lokisbutt if you wish. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated E for a reason....Chapter 2 take it away!


End file.
